


Непоказываемое

by thwowi



Series: Их переплетённые чувства [5]
Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Libraries, M/M, Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwowi/pseuds/thwowi
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Stanley Uris
Series: Их переплетённые чувства [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870534





	Непоказываемое

Единственная городская библиотека в Дерри с (в отличие от школьных) самыми полными собраниями книг, справочников и всего подобного. Урису больше всего, даже религии, интересны птицы. Эти пернатые создания со всеми странностями, повадками, внешним обликом, пением. А для изучения животных нужны книги. Поэтому он здесь.

Большие стеллажи, заставленные различными печатными изданиями, столы для чтения здесь, лестница на второй этаж, различные таблички, буквы и полная потерянность Стэна. Ни единой живой души. Где он? На кладбище? В некоторой степени, с гробовой тишиной, стоящей здесь, да.

Тихий смешок от собственной шутки. Но цель — атлас птиц, а не сборник анекдотов. Хотя, это идея для подарка его другу с убогими псевдо-шутками.

В отдалённом углу, закрытом от глаз еврея стеллажом, слышен шорох, глухой звук удара книг о поверхность стола и скрип стула по деревянном полу. Почти бесшумные шаги Уриса в сторону источника шумов. Открывшийся взору сидящий пухлый парень, Бенджамин, листающий одну из большой стопки книг.

— Привет? — полувопрос-приветствие от Стэна.

Удивлённо-встревоженный поднятый взгляд Бена на знакомое лицо. Кивок головы и встречная вопрошающая фраза:

— Как ты здесь..? Дверь... не заперта? — бегающие по чертам Уриса глаза Хэнскома.

— Да.

— Оу, я сейчас, — быстрая ходьба к двери и обратно.

***

— И зачем же ты здесь? Разве у тебя нет ничего сейчас? А вообще библиотека закрыта, — продолжение перелистывания страниц.

— Мне нужна такая книга, как атлас птиц, — Стэн усажен Беном напротив, — И «закрыта»? Тогда почему ты тут?

— Знаком с заведующей библиотекой, здесь по её просьбе о помощи. Хотя мне тут тоже кое-что нужно, — оторванный взгляд от страниц книги, переведённый на Уриса, — и пока библиотека не открыта, получение книг на руки невозможно. А атласы птиц в разделе энциклопедий, природоведение, на букву «А» соответственно. Стеллаж «5-В».

Взятие нужной книги по указаниям Хэнскома. 

По доброте Бена и в обход правил атлас оформлен и выдан Стэну. А вместе с ним и уже привычная (по одолженным учебникам, конспектам, тетрадям) закладка-записка, с фразой «Наблюдение за птицами, в парке, в 17 часов, да?». Не вслух из-за камер библиотеки (кражи здесь ещё реальны), без риска.

Зачем больше?

Достаточно.

Невинная любовь, приятная близость, уютные объятья.

Умиротворение.


End file.
